The present invention relates to a process for preparing .alpha.-olefin polymers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a catalyst for polymerization of .alpha.-olefins comprising a specific transition metal compound and a specific novel methylisobutylalumoxane and a process for preparing poly-.alpha.-olefins.